


Ты не поверишь

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Все, чем занимается Бодхи, он делает с полной самоотдачей.
Relationships: Bodhi/Johnny Utah
Kudos: 1





	Ты не поверишь

— Зачем ты пришел? — Бодхи стоял вполоборота на узкой, немыслимо грязной кухне, рядом со столом, заваленным тарелками с присохшими к ним остатками еды. В его зубах была зажата сигарета, и, судя по количеству заполненных пепельниц (захватанных блюдец и металлических банок из-под консервов), это стало привычным зрелищем. — Все-таки решил сдать своим друзьям из ФБР?

— Я не мог просто так заглянуть к старому другу? — Юта изо всех сил старался не пялиться на него, тоже направив взгляд на столешницу, заставленную разнообразным грязным хламом. Кроме посуды с намертво присохшими к ней остатками пищи и кружек с мутью разных оттенков на дне, кое-где проглядывали различные части снаряжения. Перетертые тросы, покрытые ржавчиной карабины, целые и искореженные, старые ножны от походных ножей и выпотрошенная аптечка, сохранившая в себе только серовато-бурый моток бинтов, вероятно стянутых с раны.

— Мы не виделись семь месяцев, — так же безразлично бросил обвинение Бодхи и, заметив то, что искал, одним быстрым и ловким движением извлек из груды посуды стакан с отколотым краем. Тарелки опасно накренились, с верхней «свежей» начала медленно стекать какая-то субстанция, отдаленно напоминавшая остатки томатной пасты. — Выпьешь со мной?

Юта молча кивнул, чувствуя легкую дурноту от увиденного, и вернул взгляд к Бодхи, чтобы не заметить в его доме чего-то еще. Его бывшая аккуратная щетина приобрела неопрятный, заросший вид, имея полное право именоваться бородой. Волосы тоже отросли, длинные темные пряди были подвязаны в растрепанный хвост, со стороны казавшийся то ли слишком прилизанным, то ли грязным. Бодхи наклонился, подняв стоящую на полу полупустую бутылку с мутно-янтарной жидкостью, и налил напиток в найденный стакан. Поиск второго на столешнице, заставленной пустыми бутылками и разномастными кружками, занял куда больше времени.

Агент федерального бюро расследований Джон Бригэм действительно не был в Каракасе с того момента, как доставил сюда Бодхисаттву, насильственно забранного из волн на Кортес Бенк. Сочтя, что этим не прошенным спасением Юта рассчитался за свою жизнь, он больше не хотел видеть Бодхисаттву. Напоминание о той жизни, от которой пришлось отказаться, даже по прошествии стольких лет оказалось болезненным, и Джонни был не готов снова жить на два мира, разрываясь между ними.Он выдержал семь месяцев — небывалое для Юты достижение, которым стоило похвастаться перед старыми друзьями, если бы они остались.

За это время Бодхи изменился. С той же фанатичностью, с которой Бодхисаттва подходил к экстриму, он решил окунуться в противоположную спорту сторону. Кроме излишеств алкоголя и неожиданному пристрастию к обычному табаку, он набрал в весе. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал Юте, что эпитет «толстый» может описать внешность Бодхи, то он бы очень долго веселился, стараясь это представить. Теперь представлять не требовалось. Уже не пытаясь сделать вид, что изменения, произошедшие с телом Бодхисаттвы, его не интересовали, Джонни с жадностью разглядывал его. Черты лица стали плавными, четко проступавшие скулы уже не были такими резкими, линия подбородка стала мягче, и щеки приобрели округлость. Мышцы на шее не проступали, и плечи стали покатыми, женскими. Свободная рубашка, не заправленная в штаны, не позволяла разглядеть, насколько изменилось тело, раньше бывшее сплетением крепких мышц, готовых к любым нечеловеческим нагрузкам. Частично давало представить критичность изменений то, как цветастая, когда-то бывшая яркой, ткань натягивалась на животе при движениях.

Наблюдая, как Бодхи, не глядя, тушит окурок в пепельнице и скептически нюхает обнаруженную непрозрачную керамическую кружку, Юта судорожно сглотнул. Сильные руки, не раз привлекавшие его взгляд, тоже были полными; рисунки татуировок «потекли» по коже, теряя четкость.

Во рту пересохло окончательно, и сглотнуть еще раз не получилось, только мышцы горла судорожно сократились. Весь шторм из мыслей при виде таких изменений выгнал на поверхность одну, смущавшую своей откровенностью. Бодхи, великий последователь Озаки, тот, кто мог выполнить все восемь испытаний, был мягкий, беззащитный, податливый, как подтаявшее масло. И Юта, запрещавший себе думать о нем, оставаясь в одиночестве квартиры, ложась в пустую постель, хотел его таким. Хотел до одури.

Бодхи, словно все происходящее было естественно, протянул ему стакан. Юта, забирая его, скользнул пальцами по пальцам, отмечая, что буквы на фалангах тоже «поплыли» из-за их полноты.

— За встречу, — подняв свою потертую кружку, Бодхи опустошил ее залпом и повернулся к столу, чтобы налить еще. Юта шагнул к нему, стараясь делать все быстро, чтобы не потонуть в сомнениях, и прижался бедрами к бедрам и грудью к спине. Ощущения были еще ярче, чем он успел себе представить; тело было рыхлым, без намека на твердые мышцы или проступающие кости. Чувствуя себя владельцем положения, Юта тронул носом кожу за ухом, вдыхая. Запах остался знакомым, естественным, тем, что он помнил, от которого в паху разлилась привычная тяжесть,только с примесью грязи от сальных волос. Не сдерживаясь, Юта потерся об ягодицы Бодхи, пихнув его в спину. Он безмолвно оперся ладонями о стол, прогнувшись самую малость, настолько покорный, что от этого крышу сорвало окончательно. Юта погладил его бока, пока только через ткань, и опустил руки вниз, на живот. Плоть была податливой, мягкой складкой нависая над поясом штанов, слишком узких для располневших бедер, врезаясь в бока. Потянув за кожу, не ощущая ничего, кроме рыхлости под ней, Юта провел одной растопыренной пятерней по животу, чувствуя, как он приминается от его настойчивого движения, и запустил два пальца другой руки под пояс штанов. Всунуть под него всю кисть возможным не представлялось, поэтому он бросил на время это занятие, просто положив раскрытую ладонь на пах, чтобы убедиться, что его прикосновения вызывают нужную реакцию. Твердость напряженного члена после рыхлости остальной плоти была хорошим контрастом, и Юта быстро оглядел загаженную кухню, прикидывая, стоит ли трахаться прямо здесь.

— Я хочу тебя, — облекая в слова свои действия, проговорил он, собрав пальцами под рубашкой складку жира на когда-то проступавших ребрах. — Сейчас.

— Ты — больной, — доверительно сообщил Бодхи, разворачиваясь в его руках, чтобы быть лицом к лицу. — В соседней комнате есть постель.

***

Юта лежал на животе, распластавшись по лежанке и не делая попыток пошевелиться. «Постелью» был продавленный диван, с трудом уместивший на себе двух мужчин, застеленный смятыми простынями.Юта не мог сказать точно, сколько времени они трахались, только отметить, что на душный и липкий от жары город спустился вечер, принося прохладу. Таких марафонов у него не было с того самого момента, как Джонни затащил в койку двух мулаток и добросовестно вылюбил каждую по очереди, а потом обеих сразу. Бодхи взял его, для начала поставив на четвереньки и, сразу, без растяжки, загнав член на всю длину вовнутрь. Ему хватило выдержки дождаться, когда не подготовленные к такому мышцы заднего прохода достаточно расслабятся, чтобы можно было двигаться, не осторожничая. Оглушенный ощущением болезненной растянутости силы, с которой Бодхи удерживал его, не давая подмахивать и самому насаживаться на член, Юта мог только хрипло дышать, дурея от тяжелых толчков. Бодхисаттва старался не наваливаться на него всем весом, но все равно Джонни отмечал, как его полный живот прижимается к пояснице, а плоть с пошлыми шлепками соприкасается с плотью. Они трахались без презерватива, и Юта, послушно сменивший позу и оседлавший бедра любовника, с брезгливостью и зарождающимся ужасом оглядывал окружающую их грязь, начиная представлять, что он мог подхватить от запустившего себя венесуэльца. Долго думать об этом ему не дал Бодхи, севший и теснее прижавший Джонни к себе — так можно было ярче ощутить мягкость притискивающегося к нему рыхлого тела. Сжимая внутри себя твердый и мучительно растягивающий его член, Юта опирался о покатые плечи и шумно скулил, когда пухлая горячая ладонь двигалась по его стволу, массируя кожу, быстро и жестко, в такт рваным движениям. Он кончил сразу же после Бодхи, не удосужившегося вовремя вытащить член и не оставить липкую сперму внутри. Это оказалось только началом — они продолжили заниматься любовью после одной сигареты.

Бодхи, не казавшийся вымотанным их близостью, сидел в кресле напротив, абсолютно голый и не смущающийся своей наготы, и курил. Разглядывая его, теперь уже без стеснения, Юта в очередной раз ощущал себя самонадеянным идиотом, впрочем, почти всегда, когда дело касалось их отношений. Он не был уверен, что сможет еще раз. Также Юта не знал, сможет ли вообще встать. Единственное, что Джонни чувствовал, кроме всепоглощающей усталости и сонливости, было полное удовлетворение, как физическое, так и эмоциональное. И это тоже, похоже, было неотъемлемой частью их отношений.


End file.
